This invention is directed toward a method and structure for covering a wall with horizontal siding to create a simulated brick wall appearance.
Framed buildings may be erected relatively cheaply and quickly in comparison with buildings using conventional brick laying techniques. However, the use of siding, instead of brick, provides an inexpensive way for covering such a wall. The present invention is related to a novel siding for forming a simulated brick wall.
An example of prior art interested in providing interlocking siding to form a wall may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,974 issued Jul. 23, 2002, to Nickolas A. Whitehouse et al. for “Cladding”.
In one embodiment of the invention, plastic panels are mounted on metal clips that are screwed to an upright support, such as a wall. The metal clips are arranged in horizontal rows one above the other. The clips may be horizontally spaced a typical distance between the studs, such as 16″ apart. Each clip has a vertical body that is attached to the wall, a horizontal flange at the lower end of the body, and a downward lip at the outer edge of the flange.
The siding panels are six to eight feet in length, and have an outer surface covered with a material that simulates a brick surface. The inner surface is relatively flat and abuts the metal clips.
Each panel is stacked in a tongue and groove relationship with a lower panel. The panels are stacked using the flange and lip of each clip. A professional grade seamer caulking between each pair of panels makes a waterproof structure.
The arrangement is such that once the clips are installed, each individual panel can be horizontally slid into a retained position with the clips.
The plastic panels can also be made in the form of a six-foot by eight-foot sheet rather than several individual elongated panels.
Another embodiment of the invention uses concrete panels that are not attached to a building wall, but are used to form an upright, self-supporting wall. In this case the panels are interlocked, one above the other, without the use of clips. The panels are stacked in two spaced parallel walls forming an opening between them for receiving concrete. An elongated clamping bar connects both walls to prevent one wall from separating from the other as the concrete is being poured.
Still another form of the invention uses one-piece concrete blocks each having two outer simulated brick faces. The blocks are stacked with mortar laid between each pair. To accommodate their greater weight, concrete blocks are shorter than plastic blocks. Concrete blocks with only a single brick face may also be used.
The preferred siding is relatively quick to assemble, inexpensive and can be exposed to the elements for long periods of time without damage.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description: